The Angel and the Nymph
by Zexion's.Emo.Queen
Summary: When Adawehi gets fed up with her father's beatings, she decides to run away. But, one day she wakes up to a desert, rather than a forest. How will her story end? OcXOc JakXKeira TornXAshelin


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my chara, Adawehi. The first few chapters will be in songfic fashon, because... well that will be explained later... whatever.

Pale- Within Temptation

---------------------------------------------

_The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
I have to stand up to be stronger_.

The words rang around the empty room, like bells on a Sunday Afternoon at her home. She felt her eyes grow hot. _Home... _She thought, trying to ignore the stares that the guards gave her. They'd have to get over it. She longed to have her voice back, but the shock was still subsiding. Who is she, you ask? She is me, only about a week ago. I found myself one day, after being beaten by my father in an unfamiliar alley. Why was I not at home? Who would want to stay in hell? I gathered what was left of my mother, and my belongings. I wanted as far away from this town as possible.

_I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright. _

I stopped by our neighbor's house, and asked if I could have one thing of their son's. They obliged, by giving me his MP3, his leather trench, and his _rings._ His precious rings. There was nothing special about the two rings, they were just his most prized possession. It was all he had of his real parents, his adoptive parents had found everything they could of them.Which was just their wedding rings The gold band, and the gold, ruby and diamond ring, were the things he treasured as much as his life. He committed suicide two days ago, and I almost followed.

_I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it will be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.  
_I left after a short goodbye that left us all in tears. He was my _boyfriend. _He Committed suicide so he could be with his parents_, his real parents. _I quickly made my way toward the park, knowing that the insults would soon be said. I never listened. _Never._ For his sake, I promised I would live. He cut his wrists, slowly allowing himself to bleed to death. He made me promise to live, as he lay in my arms, half dead. They threw the insults, but I wouldn't listen, so that I would not fight. I had no way of healing myself if I got hurt in a fight, so I refused to listen, to fulfill my promise. 'Freak' some sneered, 'whore' others screeched, 'abomination', 'bitch', 'experiment'. They all shouted different things, but I just would not hear.

_I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright. _

By the time I had made it out of town, I had reached a clear still pond. I looked at my reflection hatefully, my long, black hair, in a rattail, my dark blue/grey wolf-like eyes, my pale skin, my skinniness, that made me look utterly disgustingly anorexic. I hated myself. But the thing I hated most, was the thing that made me look different from everyone else, my wings. They were the thing that separated me from everything else. They were hard to miss, for they were huge, big enough to completely cover myself up with. But he didn't notice. He thought they were beautiful. I thought they were ugly. He thought I was beautiful. He loved my wolfish blue grey eyes, and my long rattail of black hair. He loved everything about me, how I acted, how I looked, and we had something nobody else at our school had, true love, we were soul mates. We were the only couple that actually loved each other, rather than each other's status. No one else understood.

_Oh, this night is too long.  
I have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay. _

I soon found myself panting, and longed to fly, but I knew that my dad would be searching the skies for me. As noon turned over to dusk, I found an abandoned cave. Thanks to my accursed extremely sensitive nose, I knew that the previous owner was long gone. I suddenly felt extremely lonely, and wished to curl up in his arms, but knew that was impossible. I suddenly heard a familiar male voice calling my name over and over. 'Adawehi!'**(1)** The voice called. My heart skipped a beat. I saw his figure fading in and out in the forest, was he really there? 'Equani!'**(2)** I called, hoping for an answer. None came, for he disappeared.

_I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.  
_

As I finally fell asleep, the dreams began. I was in a new place, where people weren't insulting me constantly. They just ignored me, walking by as though I had nothing unusual about me. As though I wasn't there. I finally felt... normal. But as soon as the feeling came, it disappeared, as a man clothed in red and black armor saw me, and began to chase me. I suddenly began to fear that my life would never be normal, as he called for backup. Fear pulsed freely through my body as my life seemed to flash before me, all the times I was chased away from normal. I turned to fight. I would fight for normality. My life would be easier if I fought instead of staying submissive. I turned, and with a powerful flap of my wings, I gave them a reason to stay away from me. A warm embrace held me from behind. 'Adawehi, my angel.' the person whispered into my ear. 'Equani, is- is it really you?' I asked excitement filling my eyes, my heart pounding in my chest. 'No' he answered, as his voice warped, and what was love and excitement, turned into fear, and sorrow. I awoke to the light of the new dawn. I knew, once again that I had a long battle ahead of me. A battle of freedom, and to be accepted. That was all I ever wanted. I remembered my Equani's last words, "Never stop singing, never stop fighting, and most of all, never give up, my angel. My love. My angel of music..."

---------------------------------------------

1. Adawehi is a Cherokee word for Angel, which is what she was named by her mother. Adawehi, is half Cherokee, but nothing other than her native tongue proves this to be so.

2. Equani is Cherokee for river, because of his strength and the south flow of his life(Slowly into depression) I decided on that for his name.

Please Reply!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
